


Damned and Divine #2 - Dance On My Own

by ADPsy



Series: Damned and Divine [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Consensual Sex, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, No Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, mutual fascination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADPsy/pseuds/ADPsy
Summary: "The video ended when she left the room. Troy contemplated what he witnessed and looked to his metal hand, flexing the fingers into a loose grip. She may have had him in her coils, but he was confident enough to say that he had her by the back of the neck; a good, albeit risky way to control a fanged snake. Troy smirked to himself, then plugged in a memory stick into the computer to download the video."





	Damned and Divine #2 - Dance On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to recent interest, and free time, I sat down and finished part 2!  
Originally, part 2 was just going to be centered around the first half of this story, hence the title (I'm bad at coming up with titles, and previous WIPs have all been named after songs, so I kept the trend with this one and decided not to change it when I added more story to it. The song in general, by Robert Plant, works as a whole anyway (forced innuendo aside x3))  
Dance with the Devil also had an extended ending, but I cut that out since DwtD was getting far too long.  
Anyway, the second half is actually DwtD's original ending idea, expanded and 95% rewritten.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this self-indulgent series of mine! Your Kudos and comments give me inspiration to keep writing, so thank you for that, too <3.

Troy awoke the morning after his encounter with the Devil. A mild hangover hung over his brain like a fog, thanks to the evening's activities prior to his forced rest. He removed the sheet covering him and sat up with a groan, and some degree of difficulty. He felt pathetically weak - a feeling he was all too familiar with far too frequently - and his arm felt like it was 50 pounds heavier, pulling uncomfortably against his shoulder. The aches and pains all seemed to scream for attention at once as his senses slowly assaulted his waking brain. The bites on his shoulder made moving his good arm painful, and skin complained where nails had bitten too deep, and hands had grabbed too hard. On top of it all, the remnants of dried sweat, sex, and blood made him feel absolutely gross.

He pushed himself off the bed to go clean up before he called on Tyreen for a much needed energy boost. Perhaps it really was a blessing she knocked him out; it meant he could wait a few more hours before dragging his sorry ass to his sister. That drug definitely knocked the shit out of him.

But he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat.

\---

A transfer of energy, and a belly full of food left Troy feeling human again. The perks of the energy boost healed his injuries, and the only reminder of the Devil's marks were faint red spots; much better than the messy scabs he woke up with. Troy returned to his quarters to sit at his desk, accessing the video feed he sneakily had going for the entire duration of his and Viper's encounter; another addition to his collection: his private collection. However, it wasn't his intent to replay his evening. No, he wanted to see what happened after Viper knocked him out.

He pressed play and watched for a few minutes. The recording started the moment she stepped off the teleporter, so it took a moment before she was in the cameras' view. It looked like it recorded fine, visually, and the audio was clear. He skipped forward through a good portion, but the video froze, loading before it would let him skip further.

"Ah, com'on," he complained at the computer, resting his chin in hand while watching the hourglass spin on the screen. Soon enough, the video started to play again. They were on the bed, Viper had his dick in her hand. Ah yes, the part she denied him. Although, these angles were great. He mentally patted himself on the back for their positioning before he went to skip ahead. Troy paused however, watching as she teased him, taunted him, and how he practically pounced on her back and started fucking her like a skag in heat, and how she enjoyed every moment of it.

Troy's original goal with the video was quickly forgotten. He was entranced by the footage as he took in the different angles of the various cameras; two were particularly good as he got a view from behind that showed everything, and one of Viper, biting and tugging the sheets while she was fucked. These were views he wasn't privy to when he was pounding away against her. Troy pressed his lips against the back of his hand, lightly biting the skin there; it was working him up. Oh well, he had nothing else on his agenda for today. A hand reached down to undo his fly, letting his stiffening cock out for a little air. He rolled back in his chair, reaching back for the nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. A little squirt into his hand, and he set to work shining that eager of cock of his while his attention remained focused on the video. He fast forwarded through their resting period, and to where he was getting a second taste between her legs.

A noise of approval escaped his throat, his tongue passing over his teeth as if he could still taste her. Long strokes shifted to giving the head of cock a little attention, tugging his foreskin up and down over the sensitive area.

A few minutes later, and they were fucking again. His pace quickened, and his hand squeezed just enough to get him tilting his head back in ecstasy, but his eyes never tore away from the fuel for his arousal.

And then, he watched himself hovering over the spent Devil, eyeing her like a piece of meat in his drug-induced lust before he was upon her once again. Troy squinted at the monitor as he felt that familiar pressure building up at the base of his spine, and his jerking became more frantic as his balls tightened closer to his body. He watched as he took the Devil for one last dance, and then the video no longer mattered, only pleasure. Troy leaned back in his chair, bracing himself against the legs of his desk with his feet as the pleasure intensified.

There was no one to hear him, so he had no qualms about announcing his orgasm with a loud, guttural groan. Ropes of hot cum hit his belly and chest, and he opened his mouth to growl in pleasure at the ceiling, vocally panting with each spasm that hit him until it the sensations subsided, and he felt an air of satisfaction wash over him. The video was paused while he basked in the afterglow of a good jerk.

He pictured that naked snake in his room, and could almost feel her hands slip over his flushed chest and neck. Troy smiled to himself, _Yes, wrap me in your coils, you...._

His eyes snapped open as he came to a sudden realization, and fantasies were cast to the wayside. After all that, he was still caught in her fucking coils.

"Ah, son of a bitch."

His feet slipped off the desk legs, setting his chair back to the proper position. Troy then stalked off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

\---

Troy resumed the video when he was done, fast forwarding through the rest of it until he saw his look of shock as her tail pierced him. Troy leaned forward when his video self lost consciousness, but what he saw certainly surprised him a little; the Devil seemed to be treating him with a bit of tenderness? He passed a hand over his chest and neck, feeling if she'd done something to him after he watched her trace his tattoos. There was nothing there, not even a healed over mark. Troy leaned back in his chair again as she covered him with the sheet, then got dressed. She was in view of the cameras when she left her panties as a souvenir; he found those already, uncertain what to do with the present baring evidence of their sexual escapades. On the one hand, it was kinda hot. On the other.... he had tossed them into a collection of clothes to be laundered at some point.

The video ended when she left the room. Troy contemplated what he witnessed and looked to his metal hand, flexing the fingers into a loose grip. She may have had him in her coils, but he was confident enough to say that he had her by the back of the neck; a good, albeit risky way to control a fanged snake. Troy smirked to himself, then plugged in a memory stick into the computer to download the video.

\---

He stood on the safe side of the chain link fence, a small box in hand. From where he stood, he could see the windows of The Snake's Den shop had the steel shutters down, and the reinforced inner door was closed; the turrets guarding the shop were trained on him, following his movements, and nearby he could see the bloody splat of some poor creature that decided to cross the fence line.

On the gate was a cardboard sign fastened to the chain link by wire: _Closed for the day, sorry for any inconvenience. Check back tomorrow during regular hours._ It was scrawled in marker, the writing sloppy. He wasn't sure if Viper's writing was kind of bad, or if she wrote that in the midst of the drug hangover she apparently spared him from.

Troy certainly noted the other signs as well, metal and permanent: _Visitors welcome during regular business hours; After-hours, visitors proceed at your own risk; Trespassers will be shot and maimed, and shot again; Beware: Turrets on premises; Beware: Sniper on premises; Beware: Attack Snake._

He set the box down outside of the gate and hid behind a tall, cement pillar that once held up a bridge; but half that bridge collapsed a long time ago. Troy pulled out his ECHO Device, recording a message to send to Ms. Viper.

"Left you a present outside your gate. Better come out and get it before some stray finds it instead. Trust me, you probably don't want that happening."

He sent the message, and peeked around the pillar. He saw a curtain shift on the upper floor a few minutes later. Another few minutes passed before the turrets powered down, and she exited the front door, looking... well, like how he felt when he first woke up. A worn out, loose tank top barely covered her chest, and displayed the bruising there, as well as the one creeping over one shoulder from where teeth had marked her fiercely. A baggy pair of sweatpants likely hid more colorful markings on her skin, but the ones on her neck were hard to miss. She shuffled her way to the front gate, her mechanical tail dragging in the dirt behind her, like she didn't have the energy to carry it proudly. Troy ducked down when she got close enough to the gate to unlock it. Viper picked up the parcel, examining it to hear something small rattle around loosely. She blew disheveled red hair from her bloodshot eyes and trained her right eye on her surroundings, easily picking up Troy's colorful heat signature behind the pillar.

"Ey! I can see ya, dummy. Ya can quit being a creep."

Troy poked his head around the pillar, wondering... maybe she saw him from the window. He approached, and was met with a disapproving look from the woman. Her tail only lifted from the ground to give her cardboard sign an irritated tap.

"Can't ya read?" Also, why did he look so much more perkier than her?

"I can read just fine, I just chose to ignore what your sign says. Besides, I thought you might like your little present before next month... I mean, assuming there is gonna be a next month. You look a little," he gestured vaguely at her appearance and winced. "You look like shit. The Troy train was too rough of a ride for you, huh?" he smirked.

Viper just dully regarded him in silence, but her tail twitched as if in annoyance, stirring up dust at her feet. She flexed her fingers around the cardboard box and tore it open, like she was maybe fantasizing about splitting open a skull - his skull, maybe. The memory stick fell into the dirt.

"Oh, careful," he went to pick it up, and that damn tail of hers nearly put a hole in his boot.

"I got it," she bent over, and Troy was pretty sure he got a glimpse of tit. Lips parted as if to say something, but her tail was still in his bubble. He chose to bite his tongue.

Viper examined the memory stick, looking between it, then Troy, then back again. Then something dawned on her, and she did a double take in his direction.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I dunno. What do you think it is?" he smiled innocently.

"Ya had cameras in that room didn't ya?"

"Maaaybe-yes. Four of them."

Viper regarded the memory stick, then nodded faintly. Her tail slithered out of his bubble, but she did side-eye him.

"Is this gonna be available for certain tiers?"

"Only yours. Unless you want it shared."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. I'm calling it the Heretic Tier," he teased. 

Viper contemplated everything for a moment before she replied, "No. Not now. Sharing this, I mean. And the tier... I don't need a tier," she closed her fist around the memory stick.

"K. It turned out really good. I went through it before I brought it here," Troy leaned against the chain link fence, his smile broadening. "I was rather taken in by the end. I mean, the very end."

"You're lucky I didn't rip your pretty throat out through those collars of yours."

Troy's smile became more smug, "Says the Devil who was begging me not to stop. But that wasn't the ending I was talking about. The cameras stopped when you left the room."

"....Aha," was all she said, regarding the memory stick once again. "Didn't want ya getting cold."

"Yeah. I like to trace the tattoos of my passed-out lovers, too," Troy dared to trail a finger down one of the snakes on her arm. Her tail snapped up and caught him around the wrist, and he jumped.

“What are ya getting at, God-King," she hissed, her tail constricting around his wrist uncomfortably. Troy grabbed the end of her tail with his metal hand, and started unraveling it with some difficulty.

"Just saying, I expected you to carve shit waffle into my chest, or grundle sniffer onto my ass. Or, you know, wake up with a missing arm. Seems the Devil isn't so bad after all."

"Damn. Opportunity missed," she muttered dryly, and shoved the memory stick into a pocket. Viper turned to start walking back to her shop.

"Anyway, let me know what you think of the video when you get around to watching it. I'd say go watch it now. May be a little..." he made a jerking motion with his metal hand, "will help you feel better," he winked.

Viper smirked, "Ha, I wish. I'm only walking right because of good pain killers. Obviously, they ain't as good as whatever ya took."

"Few things are," he replied with a knowing smile, and started to follow after her. "So. I came all this way to personally deliver a gift, and you're not even gonna invite me inside for a coffee?"

"Come back when the shop's open. Maybe I'll treat ya to a cup of water."

"Shop looks open now."

Viper stopped and glanced over her shoulder. She merely pointed towards the sign at the front gate.

Troy smiled mischievously, looking between the open shop door, the woman, and back again.

"...Don't."

Troy was off like a shot, bee-lining for that open door. His stride was quick, and long, giving Viper little time to react, but even in her state, she was still fast on her feet.

Troy felt like he was going to be victorious in his quest, like he was leaving the stunned woman behind in his dust. At least until one of his legs refused to move forward, and his momentum sent him into the dirt. Viper had caught up to him enough to snag his ankle with her tail, but she, too, stumbled and fell when his weight yanked her off balance.

He could hear her scrambling in the dirt behind him, and rolled over to face her. The timing couldn't have been more 'perfect' as he felt his left hand connect with her face. It was certainly unintentional, and he did wince a little when he heard the noise of her teeth click together forcefully; a few seconds later, a river of red came pouring from her nose, dripping onto his bare torso.

Viper recoiled from the unexpected blow. Accident or not, she met him with a rage-filled look as blood streamed down her face. Even if Troy was the apologizing type, she left him no time to think one up. She reached under the back of her shirt; there was a click, and then he saw the green-plated blade in her hand.

"Where did you pull that out of!?"

"My ass."

She pinned him and pressed the blade just above his collar, the thump of his pulse pushing against it with each beat. Troy faced his empty palms at her, and froze. 

_Damn snake has too many tricks up her sleeve,_ he thought to himself.

Viper traced the rim of her lips with her split tongue, tasting her blood as she focused on that sight. The thought came to her that with just one quick jerk, she could spill the blood of the God-King; sacrifice him in her den and bless her home with his divine blood; topple half the Twin Gods' reign.

She'd be a hero. Fame, maybe even fortune could be hers. Viper, slayer of the God-King; the Devil who felled a God and claimed the ultimate trophy to display in her shop with a 'not for sale' sign upon it. Everyone would want a part built from the God-Slayer.

Teeth took hold of her lip, and she dug the blade just a little deeper, thoughts of fame and fortune trying to seduce her. But she desired none of those things; all she cared about was the control she thought she had over him by pressing a knife to his throat.

"You're taking too long. Just fucking do it," he glared up at her.

"Do what?" she replied innocently.

A metal hand pressed against hers, pushing hard enough to coax a thin line of red from beneath the blade.

"This. I can see it in your eyes. You want this. You like seeing Gods bleed," Troy grinned up at her.

Viper resisted the pressure on her own hand, so that the blade wouldn't bite too deeply.

"What the fuck are ya doing!?" she demanded.

"Just giving the chickenshit a helping hand."

"And just what do ya think I have to gain from killing you, Troy?"

"Oh.... well, I think a large sum of money every month would be a big thing."

"You assume you're getting another donation next month. Cute."

He chuckled, "You're a shitty liar."

She hissed at him, and jerked her hand out of his, taking the knife with her. The blade bit into his jaw and slightly up his cheek, but it was a shallow slice. He winced, but the grin remained on his face as a trail of red leaked down the side of his neck; Viper felt like she was looking in a mirror.

"Heh, thought so. The Devil isn't finished with me just yet," he laughed.

The blade flashed through the air faster than he could blink, burying itself a few inches from his head, into the collar of his coat. However, when he felt the air cool a bead of blood on his ear, and the sting that followed, he corrected himself - she nicked his ear; it was only a few inches off from burying itself in his eye.

"If ya got a death wish, Troy, go find it elsewhere. I already told ya I ain't interested in being a God-slayer."

"I know, and I quite like breathing. I just like to see how far people are willing to go with their threats. I'm starting to get a better picture of you, Viper. All bluff, no bite."

"Fucking brat," she growled before she decided he was better off not talking. So, she silenced him with a rough kiss. Troy reciprocated with an eagerness unhindered by the blood streaming down her face; an eagerness that told her he had more in mind than just delivering that memory stick.

One hand settled on her backside, the other gripped the back of her head to keep her from escaping that kiss. As much as she ached, she didn't resist his touch. Perhaps it was the excitement of feeling needed; it was only the next day, and here was Troy Calypso, grinding his hips against hers like some needy whore. And yet, she was grinding right back against him just as needily, the sensation through the thinner material making it hard not to give in to him.

_God's got ya by the neck, Devil._

Viper grabbed handfuls of his coat, pulling against it, wanting to rip it off him, but the material was too sturdy for that.

Troy eventually pulled back just enough to speak, "We doing this here? I mean, I'm all for an audience, but if you wanna invite me in, I won't object either."

While he spoke, Viper dragged her tongue over the slice in his cheek, tracing it downwards until she got to the spot of his neck that wasn't covered by leather. She suckled on that spot, much to Troy's approval, away from the thin cut while she contemplated his words.

Lust was dulling her senses, and the throb in her head. Instead, the throb was being felt in a different location on her body. She was undecided. Fucking in the afternoon sun wasn't on her list of things to do anytime soon, but there was something uncomfortably intimate about inviting The God-King into her home - her actual home.

"You're allowed in the shop. Upstairs is off limits."

"And if I disobey?"

"You'll be commissioning me to build ya new knees."

"Promise?"

"Hell yeah."

They untangled from each other, and Viper pulled the knife free from the collar of his coat.

\---

Inside the shop, Troy would describe it as organized clutter. It looked like she had parts for everything, all labeled and sorted. Refurbished machinery was on display in the front, and of course, there were the wall displays of robo-limbs, looking more like trophies than wares-for-sale. Some bore wear and tear, and others were in pristine condition. Restored or built from scratch? He couldn't say, but then his attention was really more focused on one thing.

Viper started moving a couple containers from a less cluttered workbench, but that would take too long, in Troy's mind. He went to help out by sweeping his metal arm over the wooden surface, clearing everything onto the floor with a clatter of metal and tools that echoed loudly through the shop.

"Troy!" Viper protested, watching screws and tools, and half-built projects go scattering across the floor; the noise set her teeth on edge. She stalked back over to the bench after unloading her cargo, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

But his metal hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her torso down onto the bench's surface. The surge of arousal that shot through her was exciting, even if her response was to snarl and snake her tail upwards, pointing the business end at him. Troy positioned himself behind her, cautiously regarding her tail; he wasn't taking any chances, and wrapped his free hand around the cylindrical end before she could decide if she was going to stab him or back down.

"You know, I kinda need at least one free hand to do this. Now, the bandits say the best way to control an angry snake is to get it behind the head, so...  
How about you put pokey away so I can give you a little poke of my own, hmm?"

There was silence, and then the 'pfft' of a laugh she couldn't hold back any longer, "A little poke?"

"Okay, fine, a big poke."

She continued to chuckle quietly, and the tail went limp in his hand. When he let it go, he noted that she wrapped it around the leg of the workbench to keep it out of the way.

Satisfied that Viper was going to behave herself, his flesh hand hooked over the waistband of her sweats, yanking them down to her knees and catching her panties in the motion as well. Her bruised ass was exposed, for his eyes only, and he admired the sight of his handiwork from the previous evening as he undid his belt and pants, pulling his half-hard cock free.

Before giving them what they both wanted, he slipped his hand between her thighs to stroke at her sex, only to find she was already dripping with arousal.

"Ha. Perfect," he uttered in approval against her back, settling a rough kiss to the scabbed over bite on her shoulder. Troy borrowed some of her wetness, spreading it over his throbbing cock before he guided it into her wet cunt.

Viper hissed, nails scratching against the rough wooden surface as his cock stretched and filled her. She was sure she could feel his pulse alongside hers; she knew he wasn't fully aroused yet, and that there was more to come.

And come, it did. Troy's thrusts were slow, and supported by his hand until blood flow took over. Viper groaned when his girth started to match what she remembered. The stretch burned, but it was a satisfying pain, and feeling him stiffen inside her only increased her arousal; made her more eager for him to have his way with her.

"Holy fuck," Viper exclaimed beneath him, and she rolled her hips back against his.

"The holiest of fucks," he uttered in return, snickering.

She couldn't help but laugh, then shiver as Troy bent down, lips pressing against her ear.

"I'm gonna tear you apart," he whispered.

"Promise?"

It was an informal affair; a carnal need neither could resist, and neither were really sure if they wanted to. The impact of skin against skin echoed through the shop, joined by a pair of voices uttering desperate noises of pleasure, one more encouraging than the other.

Troy fucked her hard and fast, and she let him. Sometimes, Viper liked to be in control, and sometimes she wanted to be controlled; this time, the latter was perfect. She was too sore to be an active partner today, and her aches were aggravated by his roughness. It added a delightful edge, though.

He leaned over her, moving his metal hand for a short moment only to curse the snakes guarding her neck. He wanted to mark her there, leave his claim on her for all to see; to show that Troy Calypso, God-King, was in control of the Devil. But something in the back of his lust-clouded brain told him that messing up the Devil's pretty tattoos may land him in a world of hurt. Instead, he kissed those scaley serpents, and hungrily traced their curves with his tongue, panting noisily against her.

The angle, the impact of his hips against hers, and the way his balls smacked against her created the perfect storm for some hands-free pleasure. Through gasps, she told him not to stop until her voice finally hitched in her throat. Nails bit into the ridges of the wood and she pressed her forehead against its surface. The build up of pleasure was teasing, until it no longer wasn't, and the distinct tingle in her limbs signaled the arrival of her prize; her nerves finally relented and she re-found her voice when pleasure began to race outwards from her core. Overworked muscles protested against the climax, and she yelled against the wood; it was blissful agony, even more so when Troy clamped down on her shoulder, reopening the wound he left there hours before.

It was thrilling, and she gripped around him just right, providing the right amount of friction to push him closer to his release. His left hand curled underneath Viper, across her lower stomach, holding her firm as he focused on his own pleasure, and controlling the snake.

Troy used his tongue to toy with the open bites on her shoulder, suckling at her bitter blood; Viper moaned in quiet encouragement at the stinging sensation. Troy then bit down on the area between her neck and shoulder, and held on. His desperate moans were muffled by her flesh, and after a couple more hard thrusts, his tone intensified and he stiffened against her, spilling himself inside of her.

Ah yes, this was much better than his hand.

Troy released his grip on her neck, and metal roughly dragged over her form until he could let the limb hang at his side. He took a moment to rest on top of her, his flesh hand being a little more gentle as it slipped under her shirt and grabbed a handful of tit.

Viper couldn't help but sigh contentedly when it was over. A bloody nose, and fresh aches made it feel like she just went through a good ol' fist fight, but under the afterglow of her orgasm? It felt more satisfying than a victory.

Troy dotted a couple kisses to her newly torn flesh, as if to make them feel better, then settled a couple more kisses along her snakes until they disappeared under fabric. With a quick jerk of his hips, he freed himself from her heat and stood back a little bit to admire the sight while he did up his pants. Viper pushed herself up with a small groan, feeling his presence leaning over her again once he was done taking in the scenery.

"I look forward to your next donation...

Superfan."


End file.
